


We're what killed the dinosaurs

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, But theyre so attractive and i cant take it, Fluffy, God theyre so cute, Idk why but i really love thinking about peter being jealous af, Jealousy, Lotsa sex, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but fuck itBasically Juno is in a nice dress, peter gets jelly, and they talk it out with sex and some fluff sprinkled in.





	We're what killed the dinosaurs

Juno is not uncomfortable, per se. The dress is rather nice, in fact. It hugs his body, letting his dark skin and all of his light scars stand out. There are slits at his waist so the curves of his body are extra defined. Its a dull red, that goes perfectly with his lipstick. He has on thigh highs and leg garters that show every time his clingy dress rides up (which is a lot).

 

It isn't the dress that makes him uncomfortable, but the eyes. He can feel them digging into his ass, his hips, his waist, his legs, everywhere. They're peeling away his clothes and he feels weird. His makeup draws their eyes to his, when he locks eyes with someone before looking away, he knows it looks bashful. As if he likes the attention. But he can't hold their gaze either. The make up is made specifically so he looks as sultry as possible. All these eyes on him makes him want to jump out of his skin.

 

Of course, Peter dressed him this way on purpose. Just for the sake of being able to socialize, and talk to the people he needed to easier.

 

Juno leans against the counter casually and mutters. "So did you find out who the guy was yet?"

 

"Yes, he's over in the left corner by the blue painting." Peter mumbles back, covered by the sip of his drink. "Are you ready, dear? I wouldn't want to make you in any, ah, uncomfortable positions."

 

Nureyev looks as though he _hopes_ Juno will call this whole thing off. When he sets down his drink, and looks at Juno, his teeth are grit. He's edging closer (probably subconsiously, he never even notices when he's breaching his personal space.) as if he wants nothing than to take him away from prying eyes.

 

Juno honestly doesn't have a problem with seducing the crime lord if its for a case. Peter obviously can't do it because he's already tried. Xavier is a man of many riches, and Juno's lover had already stolen from him. When he heard about this, he rolled his eyes at Peter. After the man was robbed blind, he hated the theif's guts.

 

But now Juno needs to do something much more challenging. He needs to get the documents that are on him, that he always keeps on him. Just so that Juno can prove that Xavier is paid to kill his client's ex-fianceè.

 

He slides closer to Nureyev, acting as if he's just another guy trying to get laid in an expensive club. Peter slides a hand up the inner part of Juno's leg. "What about you, Nureyev? Are you going to be okay with this?"

 

He leans down and close so it looks like he's whispering something dirty in Juno's ear. "I'll be fine as well, I suppose. After all, I'm not on this case to be comfortable now am I, dear?"

 

"Guess not." Juno admits. Then he pushes Nureyev away as if he were a stranger getting too close for comfort.

 

He walks toward Arnold Xavier, his hips swinging delicately, and his curls being brushed away. He parts his lips, and lets his eyelids droop. The dress is hiked up so that the garters are plain and visible. Just the way Peter coached him. Sultry, seductive, Amelia Jones. Its nothing like Juno. His character is much different, but he reminds himself of what Peter said. Something about how when you're pretending to be someone you're not, you're not you. That you're the person you're pretending to be.

 

Xavier's eyes are on him in a second. He's got blond hair, and brown eyes. More freckles than Juno could ever hope to count. "Hey, you're lookin pretty lonely tonight." tall and lanky, but while he's knobby at his edges, Peter is sharp.

 

Juno gives the best seductive smile he can while feeling this weird and out of place. He looks him in his brown eyes, letting his voice droop low. "Feelin' pretty lonely too." his arms are around the man's neck, and there's a smirk on Xavier's face.

 

He sees Peter from across the room, and he looks as though he's going to burst with rage and jealously. Most would only see a man having a drink and watching the beautiful people, trying to see if anyone catches his eye. Juno is nothing if not a master detective. Its his _job_ to read people. So instead of looking at what most people see, he can see Peter Nureyev with his necklace out of place and the fact that he hasn't fixed it. He can see those long fingers scratching against his cup. He knows the way Peters face normally looks, and when he's mad or jealous, his sharp teeth graze against his lip.

 

Juno can't help but feel prideful. He's the only person who can make Peter Nureyev feel that way, and he's relishing in it.

 

So he wraps a leg around Xavier's hip, and grins. He can almost see Peter drop his cup, but he fastens his grip and flexes his fingers. The man in front of him licks his lips as he takes his eyes over Juno. "You got a name, sweetheart?"

 

Juno sighs and leans close. "Amelia Jones."

 

The guys lets his lips ghost over the shell of Juno's ear. "Very nice. Nice dress too... Sexy dress for a sexy girl."

 

Juno pushes out a breathless laugh that is purposefully breathless. He isn't feeling it, but he can act well enough until he can get his hands on those documents. "Can we go somewhere else?" he asks petulantly. "Rooms full of people like this aren't much fun." it isn't a tone that Juno would normally use, and that laugh is something he would never let escape his lips. Peter is a good teacher, though.

 

He pushes a hand down to Juno's ass, and leads him outside to his car. The first thing Juno notices is the gun under the seat. He gets settled where he is, while the man is getting supplies. His hand sneaks to the gun, and it clicks onto stun.

 

When Xavier sits down in the car, he gives a smile to Juno like he owns the world. When he slides his hand up Juno's leg, pushing just under the garter, he wants to cringe away.

 

Instead, he angles the gun in a way so that he can't see it because his head is busy in Juno's shoulder. He shoots him in the chest. Only stunned. He collapses on top of Juno, so he pushes him back into his seat. He unbuttons the shirt, the papers being held in an inside pocket.

 

He wriggles out of the car, the cold air hitting him like a brick. He stuffs the paper in his purse. There's lipstick on his neck, he can feel it, and wants to wipe it away but he can't see why it would matter.

 

He strides back into the party. Peter's head pops up from the counter. The shorter person nudges his head into the direction of the door, and Nureyev nods.

 

Once they're back in Juno's car, he sighs. Peter is quiet. "So." he says. "Have you got the papers." his tone is clipped at its edges, and Juno raises an eyebrow.  Apparently Peter is unhappy with him. He can deal with that later. There is an objective at hand.

 

"Yep." hands rummage through his purse for a few seconds as Peter makes a left turn. He brings it out, and opens it. "All the evidence I need right here, Nureyev."

 

"Lovely." he smiles, but its forced.

 

"Peter." he sighs. "What's wrong?"

 

Peter purses his lips, and then turns into a driveway to some random building. He parks it in a dark place, and Juno turns on the light on the roof of the car. "Love, how far did the two of you go in that car of his?"

 

Juno suddenly feels as though he's done something wrong. That sick bastard is going to be put in jail for murder once he gets those papers to the HCPD, but Nureyev is upset at the cost at which he had to get the papers. It was completely necessary. "Not far at all, Nureyev. I stunned him before we could do anything."

 

Peter raises an eyebrow. "And the marks on your neck?"

 

Juno pulls a mirror out from the dash, and looks. There are dark red marks from just below his ear, to his collarbone. With the distance, and angle Nureyev his looking at hi from its easy to assume hickies. "Its just lipstick. Don't get your panties in a twist, Nureyev. This was all for a case."

 

The taller man frowns. "Well, seeing that Xavier touch you like that wasn't necessarily _pleasant._ "

 

"Well, it was _necessary_ , and I'm sorry that you're jealous, but I've got a job to do outside of our relationship." Juno knows he sounds harsh, mean even. He sighs, and wrings his hands. "You know that I don't want that sicko. It took every muscle in me not to just walk away. If you had a problem with it, you shoulda said something."

 

Peter just sighs, and looks to the roof of the car. "I was just worried _,_ love. I didn't want you to get hurt, and pardon my jealousy but it isn't exactly easy to watch _._ "

 

"Don't worry, Peter. I'm good. Real good, I'm 'bout to wrap up a case tomorrow morning, and this is kinda what you signed up for when you got into all this." Juno shifts a little and kisses him on the neck. Not sexually, just reassuringly.

 

Peter sighs as he lets his eyes fall on Juno. He doesn't mind at all with the way he's looking at him. Eyes filled with lust and love, whereas thirty minutes ago there were men and women stripping him of his clothes inside their heads, and making Juno uncomfortable as hell. When Nureyev does it, its much different.

 

"You look beautiful, dear." it sounds needy and breathless.

 

Juno lets his lips curl into a smirk. "I try, Nureyev."

 

Juno isn't sure who leans in first, but he can't say it matters. Mostly because then Peter is kissing him in a way that makes him tremble in his fingertips, he can feel it in his chest. He can feel the theif's hands on him, one in his hair, and another on his neck, pulling him close. Those sharp teeth are pricking at his lips. Juno gasps when he feels Peter move down to his jaw, and start biting and kissing his where that guy left lipstick. "Juno, you look so lovely like this." he whispers into his skin.

 

He feels as though the want pooling in his stomachs is going to set him ablaze.

 

"Oh, love. Don't get too excited just yet."

 

Juno backs away a little. "Right. I'm a classy lady. We gotta wait til we're home."

 

Peter starts the car, and Juno feels as it lifts half a foot from the ground. They take the papers to the HCPD, and drop it off. He's shaking a little. People just can't take what Peter Nureyev is. He pushes and pushes, making Juno come apart in a matter of seconds. Its riveting, or exhilarating. Or both. Either way, the point is that it makes Juno feel like the galaxy stops in a halt.

 

When they're finally back in Juno's apartment, Peter takes his wrist, and leads him to the bed. "Are you certain that you're up for it, dear? You've had quite the evening."

 

Juno takes off his earrings. "Yep, what about you, Nureyev?"

 

"Oh, I'm up for it, Juno." his bright eyes linger on him for just a moment. Then he leans down and kisses him again. "You're ravishing." he breathes into his lips. "Absolutely magnificent."

 

A whine lifts from his throat to between his teeth wantonly. Juno wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. A leg directs its way between Juno's legs, and he shoves his face into Nureyev's shoulder. " _Peter._ "

 

The man in front of him gave a sly smile. "My, you _are_ excited, aren't you?"

 

He grinds against Peter, and they build steady a rhythm of moving back and forth. Juno is grateful as hell for the heels, although difficult to balance their hips could never meet like this without them. Peter reaches back and grabs Juno's ass. It send a shock up his spine. He sighs into Nureyev's mouth.

 

They fall onto the bed, with his theif's arms caged around him, and lips traveling lower. Hands hike up his dress till its pulled onto his stomach. He kisses Juno's sternum, and then just below his bellybutton. Then his hip, when he sinks his teeth into Juno. He uses his fingers to stifle a moan.

 

Juno lets out a tight laugh. "Can you help me get the dress off? I don't wanna mess it up."

 

Peter runs his fingers through his hair, smiling back up at him. That bastard is still so composed. His three piece is still unmussed, and his cheeks are only hardly pink. Meanwhile, Juno is already halfway wrecked out of his mind. It makes his heart thump a little faster in his chest when Peter looks down at him with love and passion like that. As if Juno threw the stars in the sky, and made the galaxy sparkle. "I love you." Peter says, his voice loaded with adoration. 

 

"Funny, I was thinkin the same thing." he looks back at him.

 

"Lets get that dress off of you."

 

Juno doesn't want to smile, but his lips disagree,  twitching at the end. He sits up, and turns around. Peter takes the zipper, pushing it down, and kissing Juno's now-exposed shoulder. "You're stunning, Juno." the name is whispered as if it were a secret. Which is ridiculous, because Peter's the one whose name is a secret.

 

Juno is so drunk on the happiness of how smoothly the case went (although he's apprehensive to feel that.) and the feel of Peter Nureyev's skin against his own, that he lets himself be carried away by soft kisses.

 

Once they're both _finally_ stripped of their clothes, sans Juno's thigh highs and leg garters, they get back to work. Juno is soon enough kissing down his lover's belly, to his swelling dick. He licks from his balls up the shaft, dampening his lips and pressing a soft kiss to Peter's tip. He swallows him down whole , and he feels those long fingers tighten in his hair. " _Guh._ " He hears Peter say above him. He bucks his hips up towards Juno's mouth, as he twists his tongue around his cock.

 

"Juno, Juno, _Juno_." his name sounds like a prayer on Nureyev's lips. His hips are moving, sliding his dick down his throat,  fucking his mouth like he owns the world. The moans that spill from his lips are something the churn the very core of Juno's chest. There's nothing about Peter fucking his open mouth that he doesn't love. It makes him feel like all of the pain, and useless battles have all been worth it. It makes him feel like he's finally doing something _right._

 

Peter pulls him off, and he takes heaving breaths of air. Its ragged, and broken. He's choking for air, but he's almost disappointed that there isn't still a dick in his throat. "I don't want to be done with you just yet, dear."

 

"Yeah." his voice comes out tight and rough. Peter gets the lube from the bedside table and squeezes it onto his hand. Juno is half sprawled on his lap, feeling those fingers circle him. His lover sits up, and kisses him. He can feel heat on his face as the first digit slips inside.

 

He squeezes him with his free hand, pushing the finger in and out. Its hardly a stretch after a long time with Peter, so he's quick to push in a second one. A shiver runs up Juno's spine, skin flushed from his cheeks to his neck. He'd never admit that this is one of his favorite parts of sex with Peter. With most other partners with a dick, they do it like an unfortunate necessity. Quick and to the point. Nureyev does it like he loves it as much as Juno does, its slow and gentle. Fingers slowly stretch him, while Peter is looking at him with love in his eyes, utterly entranced by Juno's reaction to him. He relishes in that. He doesn't deserve it, (or anything Nureyev gives him, honestly) but he takes it anyways. When he softly prods in with another finger, and Juno kisses him to stop a moan, he's happy. Its crazy to say that he's content with fingers deep inside of him. Its crazy because he hasn't been content or happy in a long long time, and he finally is. Peter's lips on his own, and Juno fucking himself on his hand.

 

"Are you ready, love?" Nureyev murmurs.

 

He nods his head, and feels fingers come out. His ass slides against that hot, warm part of Peter. When he pushes back a little and lets it slide in, he lets out a strangled sound. 

 

" _God, Peter."_

 

He can see Nureyev's eyes screw shut, at the tight heat of Juno. His lip is between his teeth. Then his eyes are open again, and he's breathing hard, they're blown wide with lust and need. His hand flexes on one of the thigh highs. Juno nearly melts at the sight.

 

As he starts to move, he tips his head back, and moans. Peter lets his hand drift to the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. He's bucking his hips up towards him, and using his free hand to bring him down harder. Juno is shaking with the enormity of all of it, and his voice is conveying his approval. He removes his hand from the back of Juno's neck to his throbbing cock. It sends sparks throughout his body.

 

"You're _mine,_ Juno." Peter whispers into his lips. "You're all mine. No one else's."

 

Juno is too driven mad to think anything else, but _god Peter Nureyev is a selfish guy._

 

He's even a theif in their relationship, as he's sinking teeth into Juno's neck, or giving a twist of his wrist on Juno's dick. Even so, he can't think of anything closer to heaven. This, their bodies pressed together like the world is ending, and Juno's voice filling the room, is as close as it could ever be to perfection.

 

And suddenly, its just too much for one body to take. His scream is muffled by Peter's mouth. He can distantly hear the man under him coming too, but he's still wrapped up in his own orgasm. He's seeing stars, bright and so much. His nails dig into Nureyev's shoulders, but it feels like a distant thing while the entire nebulae unfold from him.

 

When he's done, he's breathing hard, slumped over Peter's chest. He slides off of him, and jumps a little as sparks fly through him. Still too oversensitive. He curls up into the thief, burying his head in his chest. Peter lays a hand on his arm, and trails his fingers against him. They're close, their chests against one another, and a chin on the top of Juno's head. He should probably bargain for a shower before they're too comfortable, but he doesn't want to stop this moment. He's surrounded by arms, and warmth.

 

He'll wait, he has forever after all.


End file.
